Mine forever
by Stripes93
Summary: Lovi hid but it was no use. Toni found him and he quickly regretted ever hiding. "I love you...you're mine forever now..." He whispered...*Rated T for blood and gore*


Lovi had been gone all night, hiding away from _him_. He had thought long and hard about where to hide before deciding on America. He wouldn't dare look there because he knew how much Lovi hated that American bastard and his tasteless food. He was glad to be home at last though and the sound of the door opening had to be the sweetest thing after being around that loud, blue eyed bastard all day. How anyone could be that obnoxious was beyond Lovino.

Flicking on the lights, the Italian closed the door and made his way upstairs, intent on taking a bath and washing the stink of American off. He entered the bathroom and turned the shower on then left to his room to let the water get warm. Turning on his bedroom light he gasped and took a step back. "T-toni..." He stuttered, staring wide eyed at the Spaniard sitting on his bed, giant ax in his lap.

"You didn't come home last night, Lovi." He said slowly, a smile on his face but the Italian saw how tightly he gripped the weapon, his knuckles practically white. "I was worried about you."

"I-i am home. So get-get out!" Lovino tried to sound fierce but he could hear his own voice shaking in fear.

"Now, Lovi. Where have you been?" Antonio asked, ignoring the smaller country's demand. Lovino gulped then furrowed his brow.

"I said get ou-ah!" He screamed and ducked as the giant ax was thrown, lodging itself into the door frame. The Italian coward on the floor, arms thrown over his head protectively as the green eyed man walked to him, each step sounding louder and louder.

"Get up, Lovi." Toni said, voice dangerously low.

"I-i-i don't want to." Lovi stuttered, closing his eyes as if that would make the crazy Spaniard go away.

"I said get up," Antonio growled, grabbing the man by his hair and hauled him up.

"A-ah, that hurts!" Lovi cried, tears pooling in his eyes. The Spaniard then pushed him against the wall roughly, his head inches from the imbedded weapon.

"Were you hiding from me, Lovi?" Antonio whispered fiercely in his ear, pinning his arms to the wall.

"N-no," Lovino stuttered, biting his lip as the green eyed man began dragging kisses down his neck then flinched as his nails began to dig into his wrist.

"Don't lie to me!" He growled, biting into the Italians neck, blood rushing out the wound. "You smell like fucking hamburgers!" Toni lifted his head to look into the eyes of his former henchman, an unnatural scowl on his normally smiling face. Quickly he smacked him down, hand connecting with his face with a loud sound. Lovino was sent sprawling to the floor, blood welling from his neck and a large red mark on his face. Tears fell down his cheeks and he sniffled, whining like a hurt animal. "But it's okay, Lovi." Toni's voice was softer as he climbed over the fallen country, stroking his face gingerly. "I forgive you because you won't do it again. Right, Lovi?" He smiled at him, a soft grin that made Lovino almost forget for a split second that the Spaniard was bat shit insane.

"R-right," He hiccuped, his heart beating wildly in his chest as Antonio rose, still smiling.

"You know why you won't do it again?" Toni asked quietly, his smile becoming wry.

"B-because...you won't let me." Lovino said, sniffling. Toni nodded then narrowed his eyes, grabbing the forgotten ax and dislodged it.

"Because you won't get a chance to do it again." He hissed, swiftly bringing the ax down onto the Italian's left leg, blood spraying from the removed limb.

Lovino screamed bloody murder, his cries echoing through the early morning. "That's right, Lovi! You scream only for me!" Antonio shouted, a manic smile on his lips. "Only I have the power to make you scream. In pleasure or pain!" Lovino began to sob, loud and hard as the blood pooled around his body. He knew that Antonio was crazy, that's why he hid but if he knew it would go this far he wouldn't have bothered to hide. He would have stayed with Toni and been what ever that crazed country wanted him to be.

"Help!" He cried, hopping someone could hear his desperate pleas. "Please-"

"No one can hear you, Lovi! No one but me!" Toni shouted, bring the blunt end of the weapon down on to the Italians head. Lovino groaned, hearing a crunch as the instrument connected with his head, blood spilling down his face. He continued his please for help for someone to hear him. Feli maybe, or Kiku, hell he wouldn't care if it was Ludwig! He just didn't want to die! "You will never run away again, Lovi!" The Spaniard brought the ax up again, over his head, the sticky liquid dripping on to his face, coating his lips red.

"Please..." Lovino cried.

"Never...again..." Antonio whispered, licking his lips then thrusted the weapon downward, Lovino screaming at the new pain as his other leg was taken off. "You will stay here forever! And never run away from me again," The Spaniard then dropped the ax, the large weapon clattering to the floor.

"T-toni...why?" Lovino cried wishing for all the world that that man would just leave him to die in peace.

It was then Antonio began to laugh. It started low but continually raised, drowning out the Italians cries of pain. Lovi would never run again, never hide. He would always be where Antonio wanted him, whenever he wanted him. The sound coming from his mouth was joyous to his ears but sick and manic to Lovino's. He dropped to his knees, his pants soaking in the blood. "Quiet, Lovi." He said, brushing his hand through the younger countries hair, a soothing gesture. "It's okay now. You can't run from me. You'll be fine. Quiet now," He whispered, bringing Lovino into his lap and wiped the blood away from his eyes. Lovino's breathing was ragged, his vision beginning to blur. How much longer would it be before he passed out? Before he finally just died from loss of blood. Neither could come quick enough. "Tell me you love me, Lovi." Antonio whispered, stroking Lovino's hair softly.

"Go...fuck yourself." Lovino growled through clenched teeth. Toni let a crazed giggled slip through his lips and his grip tightened on the Italian below him.

"You're funny, Lovi. Now...say you love me. You can't run anymore, you can't hide. You have to love me." He then scowled, hand going to the stump of Lovino's leg. He grabbed it angrily, the man in his grip writhing and shouting in pain. "Tell me!"

"I love you!" Lovino shouted, wanting the pain to just stop. His world was beginning to black out. "I love you so much! I'm glad I can't run! Please stop!" He cried though his voice sounded soft to his ears. Toni then stopped and smiled at him, beginning to stroke his hair again.

"I'm glad too, Lovi." He said, bending over to connect their lips. "I love you. You're mine forever now." He whispered as Lovino finally-blissfully-blacked out.

* * *

><p><em>AN: This is some crazy stuff, man, crazy stuff. I think this is my minds way of getting Lovi back for killing Antonio in my past fic "Searching"-not related to this of course. I kind of liked the idea of Antonio being obsessed with Lovino to the point where he'd stop him from even trying to run away at any means necessary. He can't run if he doesn't have any legs now can he? Morbid I know, but strangely funny. As I always say, comments and critiques are greatly appreciated. ~Ciao! Love Stripes!_


End file.
